Dec14Updates
December 31st, 2014 *Renegade Cut: Favorite Films of 2014 *Phelous (shows): To All a Goodnight *Guru Larry: Guru Larry's 2014 Retrospective & Game of the Year *Infomercialism: I Love Lego - Star Wars and Ghostbusters *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - Game of the Year 2014 *Ask Lovecraft: Holiday Special - First Blood *Brads Current Movie Reviews: The Interview & Unbroken *Battle Geek Plus (show): Greatest Death EVER *Rap Critic: Goin' Off with RC & Mues #13 - Ghostface Killah's 36 Seasons December 30th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Care Bears Nutcracker *Brows Held High: Favorite Films of 2014 *Anifile: BFT - Aeris Ghost *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Parasite Eve Parts 4-6 *Comic Book Issues: Flashback - Transmetropolitan #1-3 *Rap Critic: Goin' Off with RC & Mues #12 - Cadillactica *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): 30 Years of EPCOT Teaser *Specials: Disneycember - From Up on Poppy Hill December 29th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Top 15 Worst Comics I've Ever Reviewed *Humble Reviews: Ep. 2 - The Encounter *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Epic Days of the Dinosaur *Cover By Cover: Ah! My Goddess *MMO Grinder: Dead Island Epidemic *Gaming Wildlife (show): The Console Wars Part 5 - Mobile Gamers *Ask Lovecraft: Holiday Special - Director's Cut *Battle Geek Plus (show): The AWESOME Ninja - Day of the Ninja *Lucky Six Short Films: The Ungrateful Guest Trailer *Rap Critic: Goin' Off with RC & Mues #11 - Hail Mary Mallon's Bestiary *Specials: Disneycember - The Brave Little Toaster *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - The Love God December 28th, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Veronica Mars *Mud2MMO: The Crew Review *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Escaflowne Episodes 1-4 *Ask Lovecraft: Storytime *Ask Lovecraft: Holidays *Ask Lovecraft: Holiday Special - Introductions *Rap Critic: Goin' Off with RC & Mues #10 - The Shady XV Cypher *Specials: Disneycember - The Secret World of Arrietty *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - Blendin's Game December 27th, 2014 *WTFIWWY: LIVE - Shock the Monkey *Hagan Reviews: Left Behind 2 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (Voyager): Endgame *Brad Tries: Flaming Brian’s Kitchen: The Hottest Fuckin’ Sauce *Game Den: The Film Den - Hellraiser Part 2 *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking: Korra Finale *MMO Grinder: Sidequest: Chaos Heroes Online *Specials: Disneycember: Big Hero 6 *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - Society of the Blind Eye December 26th, 2014 *DVD-R Hell: Christmas Comes to Pac-Land *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Star Tours: The Adventure Continues *Infomercialism: I Love Lego - Minecraft and Cats *Anifile: BFT - The Night Before Christmas - Naruto Style! *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate SG-1 - Emancipation *What Went Right?: Lights: The Miracle of Chanukah *Battle Geek Plus (show): The Battletoads Pause Theme Dance-Off *Word Funk: Sex Dystopia *Rap Critic: Goin' Off with RC & Mues #9 *Specials: The Legend of Korra Vlogs - THE Final Episode *Specials: Disneycember - Ponyo *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - Little Gift Shop of Horrors December 25th, 2014 *History of Power Rangers: Power Rangers Jungle Fury *Brad Jones: Snob Riffs - A Visit to Santa *Renegade Cut: Frozen *Hagan Reviews: Elf-Man! *Screen Shots: Top 12 Animated Christmas Episodes *Screen Crashers: Podunk Punks *Mud2MMO: Christmas Special *Il Neige: Sub Zero (Let It Go Parody) *Battle Geek Plus (show): BGP Ep. 3 - A BGP Christmas *Specials: Disneycember - Muppet Christmas Carol *Specials: Soos and the Real Girl December 24th, 2014 *ToddInTheShadows: Cinemadonna - Truth or Dare *Shark Jumping: Rankin/Bass Christmas Eve Special! *Third Party Controller: How the 80s Changed Gaming *Blood Splattered Cinema: Gingerdead Man 2 *Phelous (shows): Cricket on the Hearth Part 1 *Infomercialism: I Love Lego - Simpsons House *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Alienator *E-Heroes: The Hobbit (PS2) *Battle Geek Plus (show): Totally Titular Tim - Bible Adventures *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Parasite Eve *Specials: Disneycember - Frozen *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - Sock Opera December 23rd, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: WYNKA - Christmas Vacation *Linkara: Channel Awesome 2014 Holiday Video *Shameful Sequels: Home Alone 5 *Mattimation (show): Pay It Forward Review *Anime Abandon: ??? *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): The Interview starring James Franko and Seth Rogann *Leftover Culture: Christmas NIGHTS into Dreams (Sega Saturn) *Thumb Wars: Top 10 Games of 2014 *Shark Jumping: Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July *The Last Angry Geek: Geek Riffs - Rudolph *Specials: Disneycember - Tales from Earthsea *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - The Golf War December 22nd, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Santa the Barbarian *Rocked Reviews (show): Favorite Albums of 2014 *Cover By Cover: Clannad *Gaming Wildlife (show): The Console War Part 4 - PC Gamers *Best for a Buck: Fist of Awesome *The Dom Reviews: Mass Effect 2 - Arrival DLC *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - The Pyramid *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Season 2 Teaser *Specials: Disneycember - Maleficent *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - Into the Bunker December 21st, 2014 *Anime Abandon: Tokyo Godfathers *Infomercialism: RC Helicopter *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - The 11th Doctor *Shark Jumping: Frosty the Snowman *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Justice League: Meet Cadmus *That One Guy Reviews: The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge *You Know Who: Series 4 Finale *Lesbian Talk: EP 80: We Never Want Figgy Pudding *Lotus Prince: Q&A *Specials: Disneycember - Howl's Moving Castle *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - Scare-oke December 20th, 2014 *WTFIWWY: Live - Secret Nazi Gumball *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe Drives a Tank! *Projector: The Interview *Diamanda Hagan: MANBORG (Kick Axe Edition) *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek TNG - Phantasms *Film Den: Hellraiser Part 1 *Word Funk: Johnny's Meat *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Top Five, Night at the Museum 3 & Annie *Specials: Disneycember - The Lone Ranger *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - Gideon Rises December 19th, 2014 *Familiar Faces: Halloween Left-Over *The Good Hook: Jonathan Frakes Time Travels Through the Bible *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): It's a Small World Holiday Part 3 *Battle Geek Plus (show): BGP Ep. 2 - Turtles Fight With Honor *Weekly Manga Recap: My Hero Academia *Rap Critic: Goin' Off with RC & Mues #8 - BET Cyphers *Specials: Disneycember - The Cat Returns *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - Dreamscaperers December 18th, 2014 *Renegade Cut: A Field in England *Stuff You Like: Hogfather *Il Neige: Whatever Christmas Is About *Mud2MMO: Gamers Save the World *Guru Larry: Assassin’s Creed Unity: Multiplayer Overview *Calluna: Magic Knight Rayearth Let’s Play Part 1 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Ducktales Remastered in REAL LIFE! *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Hobbit: Battle of the Five Armies & Exodus: Gods and Kings *Lucky 6: Beneath the Lies *Specials: Disneycember - Monsters University *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - Land Before Swine December 17th, 2014 *Shameful Sequels: Richie Rich's Christmas Wish *The Cinema Snob: Top 10 Cinema Snob Moments of 2014 *Shark Movies: Frozhark *Shark Jumping: RBM - The Little Drummer Boy *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Top 10 Ray Harryhausen Films *Ask Lovecraft: Evil Dead *Specials: Cons and Charity Auction *Specials: Disneycember - Spirited Away *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - Boyz Crazy December 16th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Christmas Story 2 *Needs More Gay: Peter Pan Syndrome *The Yomarz Show: Kane and Lynch 2 Dog Days *Toons These Days (show): Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures *Count Jackula (show): Deathbed the Bed that Eats & Commentary *Terror Obscura: State of Fear - The Death of Practical Affects *Projector: The Hobbit: Battle of Five Armies / Black Sea *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critiques - The Hobbit: Battle of 5 Armies *Specials: Korra Vlogs - Operation Beifong and Kuvira's Gambit *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - Carpet Diem *Specials: Disneycember - Wreck-It Ralph December 15th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Hobbit #3 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Blank Space by Taylor Swift *Gaming Wildlife (show): Playstation Gamers *Battle Geek Plus (show): Boss Booten's Self Defense for Mortals *Animerica (show): Cover By Cover: LAIN *Lotus Prince: Status Update (Questions for Q&A) *Rocked Reviews (show): Days of the New *Ask Lovecraft: Cheese *Specials: Disneycember - Princess Mononoke *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - The Deep End December 14th, 2014 *Infomercialism: Big Top Donut *Anime Abandon: Tenchi 2: The Daughter of Darkness *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Futurama *Linkara: Atop the Fourth Wall Vol. 2.5 - Special Holiday Issue *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate Atlantis - A Trio of Rodney McKay Episodes *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - Bottomless Pit! *Specials: Disneycember - 101 Dalmatians (Live Action) *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 79 - High Fantasy and Mahan December 13th, 2014 *WTFIWWY: Live - Walking in Tongues *Leftover Culture: Sega Genesis 32x Console Review *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Arrow & The Flash *Projector: Paddington & Get Santa *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek TNG: The Last Outpost *Word Funk: Space Gay *Hagan Reviews: The Passion of the Christ *Specials: Disneycember - Whisper of the Heart *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - Boss Mabel December 12th, 2014 *The Good Hook: Tyler Perry's Madea Christmas *MMO Grinder: ZMR *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): It's a Small World Holiday Part 2 *Rap Critic Reviews: RC & The Needle Drop Review Wu-Tang Clan's A Better Tomorrow *Ask Lovecraft: Misdirection *Specials: Disneycember - Ducktales the Movie *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - Summerween *Battle Geek Plus (show): BGP The Series: Ep. 1 - Journey to the West December 11th, 2014 *Shameful Sequels: Casper's Haunted Christmas *What We Had to Watch: Harry Potter *Screen Shots: The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus *The Reviewers: New Castle *Screen Crashers: Fighting Sun Galaxy *Kung Kwon Todd: The Sumo Headbutt *Thumb Wars: Blizzcon 14 - Warcraft *Weekly Manga Recap: Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth *Specials: Disneycember - Porco Rosso *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - Little Dipper December 10th, 2014 *The Cinema Snob: Silent Night, Deadly Night 4: Initiation *Shark Movies: Gremfins *Shark Jumping: Rankin Bass Marathon - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Starcrash 2 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Adaptations - The Mist (CA Cut) *E-Heroes: DreamGear Part 5 *Ask Lovecraft: Byron *Bootleg Zones: VG - Lego Batman (Sega Genesis/Mega Drive) *Specials: Disneycember - The Nightmare Before Christmas *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - Fight Fighters December 9th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Overlooked Christmas Specials *Renegade Cut: The Lego Movie *Guru Larry: The Crew Review *Leftover Culture: Sega CD (Mega CD) Console Review *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critiques - What We Do in the Shadows *Specials: Disneycember - Kiki's Delivery Service *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - Time Traveler's Pig *Battle Geek Plus (show): Batman Arkham City Addiction December 8th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Hobbit #2 *Gaming Wildlife (show): Xbox Gamers *Dom Reviews: Lost in Translation - Starship Troopers *Animerica: Karas *Rocked Reviews (show): The Smashing Pumpkins - Monuments To An Elegy *MikeJ: NerdQuest Part 8 *Ask Lovecraft: Long Distance *Specials: Disneycember - Dick Tracy *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - Irrational Treasure *Brads Current Movie Reviews: V/H/S: Viral, A Good Marriage, Tusk & The Babadook December 7th, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Firefly & Serenity *MikeJ: NerdQuest Part 7 *Specials: Making of NC - Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer *Heisanevilgenius: World's Most Frustrating Game Show - ConBravo! 2014 *Diamanda Hagan: A Quick Guide to Classic Who 1989 – 2005 (Television) *Anifile: Bad Fanfiction Theatre - Ice & Snow Part 2 *Infomercialism: Shower Feet *Specials: Disneycember - My Neighbor Totoro *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Vikingdom *Vangelus Reviews: Armada Starscream (Transformers Generations) *Nerd To The Third Power: Episode 136: We Got Nothing! or Trailers, Christmas & Comics! *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - Double Dipper December 6th, 2014 *Shut Up and Talk: Noah Antwiler *WTFIWWY: Live - The Worst Thing Ever *Word Funk: Set Phasers for Fun *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9) - If Wishes Were Horses Review *Brad Tries: Frito's Chili Pizza *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Brian and Sarah’s Saving Christmas *MikeJ: NerdQuest Part 6 *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - Dipper vs. Manliness *Obscurus Lupa: Supernatural Season 10 Podcast #7 - Girls, Girls, Girls *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe Plays Five Nights at Freddy's 2 *Specials: Disneycember - Watcher in the Woods December 5th, 2014 *Ask Lovecraft: Choices *Freeman's Mind: Episode 63 *The Good Hook: Heaven is for Real *Specials: Disneycember - Grave of the Fireflies *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - The Inconveniencing *MikeJ: NerdQuest Part 5 *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): It's a Small World Holiday Part 1 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Awesome Video Game Memories - TMNT Arcade *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Nothing! *Rerez: Meze 73 Classics Headphones Review *Rap Critic: Goin' Off Podcast #9 December 4th, 2014 *What We Had to Watch: Twilight: New Moon *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies *Mud2MMO: Gamergate *Stuff You Like: The Liaden Universe *The Cinema Snob: Foreskin Gump *I See What You Did There: Disney and Pixar Easter Eggs *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - The Hand that Rocks the Mabel *Specials: Disneycember - Something Wicked This Way Comes *MikeJ: NerdQuest Part 4 *Diamanda Hagan: Predator Movie Marathon (Epilogue) - Batman Dead End *Vangelus: Assassin’s Creed Borgia Guard Pack (Mega Bloks) *Battle Geek Plus (show): Totally Tubular Tim - Action 52 December 3rd, 2014 *Specials: F**king Love Christmas Music Video *Shark Movies: Home Alone Shark *MikeJ: NerdQuest Part 3 *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - Headhunters *Specials: The Legend of Korra - Beyond the Wilds *Specials: Disneycember - Castle in the Sky *Guru Reviews: Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker *Phelous (shows): Wrong Turn 6: Last Resort *Brows Held High: This Is Not a Film *Ask Lovecraft: Colours *E-Heroes: DreamGear Part 4 *Obscurus Lupa: Supernatural Season 10 Podcast #8 *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Holiday Special Teaser December 2nd, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Grandma Got Ran Over By a Reindeer *Ask That Guy With the Glasses: Final Episode *Specials: Disneycember - The Black Hole *Diamanda Hagan: Predator Movie Marathon Part 3 - Predators *Needs More Gay: Top Gun *Toons These Days (show): The Problem Solverz *The Yomarz Show: Alan Wake *MikeJ: NerdQuest Part 2 *Word Funk: The Game (Awards) *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - Legend of the Gobblewonker *Guru Reviews: Far Cry 4 *The AngryJoeShow: AJ Plays Heroes of Might & Magic Online December 1st, 2014 *MikeJ: NerdQuest Part 1 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Hobbit #1 *Specials: Disneycember - Nausicaa *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - Tourist Trapped *Gaming Wildlife (show): Console Wars Part 1 - Nintendo Gamers *Animerica (show): Tokyo Majin Part 3 *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Predator Movie Marathon (1 & 2) *Rocked Reviews (show): Walk the Moon - Talking is Hard *Ask Lovecraft: Accountability *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Never Alone Part 3 *Shark Movies: Crow Revolution *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Super Smash Bros. For Wii-U *Thumb Wars: Blizzcon 14 - Overwatch Category:Updates